


An education in coffee

by CreativeDuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and James being a menance, coffee shop AU, just spoole being cute, there is some swearing but i still put general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hates working the morning shift at the shop especially when James is in too, the man is too cocky sometimes. Joel doesn't get in until 10:30 (perks of being the boss) and some of the customers don't even know how to truly appreciate coffee. Well there is one thing he likes and that's the cute boy in the hat who pulls faces at his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An education in coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt ‘You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something’ AU and it really made me think of Bruce and Spoole for some reason so here you go I guess.

Bruce stifled a yawn, the morning shift seemed like the worst time of day. Getting in at 5 to help set up the shop ready for the morning rush of worker’s getting their fix of caffeine so they could survive through the day at whatever 9-5 office job they worked. It was just after 8 and the worst of the rush had gone, the steady flow of customers whittling down to a small stream of people trickling in and out. He had a small break in customers so he lent against the counter watching the few people who actually had the time to sit down and enjoy their coffee rather than gulping it down in the pure need for caffeine. He prefer these kinds of coffee drinkers, the ones who actually enjoy the taste and savor each sip while enjoying the calm atmosphere the little shop had. 

He scanned the shop, taking in the familiar sight of the regulars. Doris, a kind old lady who tipped generously was knitting in the corner, the steam from her earl grey tea wafting into the air. George the writer set up with his laptop at the tall counter by the window, he always sat there, he once told Bruce that watching people pass by the shop gave him great inspiration for stories and characters. The two young girls who live close by chatting leisurely on a sofa, hands wrapped round their lattes. He glanced at the clock and frowned slightly. 

“Checking for your boyfriend?” Bruce jumped at the sound of the voice from behind him.

“Shut up, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” James just laughed at him, placing down the bag of fresh coffee beans.

“Sure you don’t.”

“Did you have fun texting Adam in the back room instead of working as always?”

“Yes I did actually, besides I don’t have to hide my texting. Joel isn’t in yet.” He walked around the counter and faced Bruce. “Why don’t you just ask for his number, it’s not that hard.” 

“Oh yeah because you were so suave with Adam.” Bruce scoffed. “Anyway who said I wanted his number.” 

“I was like fucking Casanova dude, don’t even try it.” 

“I don’t remember Casanova pining after a broad shouldered man for months and spilling coffee all down himself when his eyes were called beautiful.” He retorted. 

“Don’t try to change the subject with your petty lies.” 

“I’m not lyi-” 

“Petty lies. You don’t have to say anything, it’s written all over your face whenever he walks in. I bet if I even dared to try and take his order you would throw a fit.” 

“Not true. At all.” 

“Oh yeah, sure because that’s not what happened last time.” Bruce glared at James. James just smirked cockily back at him. 

“You’re a dick James.” 

“Yup.” Their bickering was stopped by the sound of the bell above the door. Bruce looked towards the door and spotted the familiar looking figure in that stupid Duff hat he always wore. He felt a small smile appear on his face. 

James chuckled at him and all Bruce could do was mumble a shut up at him.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone, I think George needs a refill.” With that James wandered over to the writer, giving the man at the door a friendly hello. 

The hat wearing man walked to the counter. 

“Same as always?” 

“Yes please.” He voice was slightly high pitched but it matched perfectly with his small stature. Bruce made his usual black coffee and handed it over, taking the money in return. 

“Thanks Bruce.”

“You know it’s a bit unfair that you can know my name because of this stupid name badge but yet after 2 months I still don’t know yours.” 

The boy flushed slightly. “S-sorry. My name’s Sean but most people call me Spoole.” 

“Spoole?” 

“Yeah, my last name is Poole and for some reason people just combined my names together, not that Sean is hard to say. I don’t really get it but it’s what they call me.” 

“I like it, it’s cute.” Sean blushed again, red dusting his cheeks as he smiled. 

“Thanks I guess.” He walked to his normal seat, in the window opposite the counter, setting down his coffee as got himself comfortable. 

James walked over to get George’s drink but Bruce purposely ignore the smirk on his face by checking the coffee filters. Minutes passed by and Bruce couldn’t help but glance at Spoole every few seconds because honestly having him in the store was one of the best parts of the day. Bruce loved to watch him drink the coffee because it was just so endearing. 

Sean brought the mug up to his lips, blowing gently along the top of the liquid in an effort to cool it down enough for consumption. He took a small sip and stuck his tongue out, eyebrows drawn in a small frown. He set the cup back down, glaring at it slightly like it was it’s fault for being too hot and not his own for not waiting longer. Bruce chuckled lightly. He did this at least once every day, burning his tongue on the coffee. 

A few customers later including the regular with the adorable beagle that followed him around everywhere and Bruce back to his favourite way to past time in the shop. The coffee, now sufficiently cooled down was set in Sean’s lap and occasionally he would sip from it. Very tiny sips, almost like a kitten drinking milk and every sip was accompanied by a small grimace. He would shrink into his shoulders a little and then pull a face at his coffee. Despite the fact that he ordered a black coffee everyday he was in, which was 5 out 7 days a week, Bruce was pretty sure that Sean didn’t like black coffee. He had no idea why he ordered it every time and he had never said anything to Sean about it. James next to him giggled a bit, staring down at his phone. 

“Hey James leave Adam alone for one minute and watch Spoole take this next sip.” 

“Spoole? Oh! Wow on nickname bases are we?” 

“Shh. Just watch.” 

James watched as Sean took another sip. The bridge of his nose crinkling slightly and moving his lips together as if he was trying to get rid of the taste. 

“Dude what the hell?” 

“I’m 99% sure he doesn’t like black coffee. I don’t think I’ve ever collected a cup from him that didn’t still have half left.” 

“But that’s his order, why does he get it if he doesn’t like it?” 

“No idea.” Bruce shrugged. They watched for a few more seconds as he seemed to give up and place the cup on the table for it to be forgotten, going back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

“Maybe he’s trying to look more adult, I mean he does look about 16.” 

“I guess but surely a cappuccino is still adult enough?” 

“Just go ask him.” Bruce just looked at him with discontent. 

“No way. Then he’ll know I’ve been staring at him. He’ll think I’m a creep.” 

“Well you are one. You’ve collectively spent like a week worth of time staring at him since he started coming in here.” 

“You’re exaggerating.” 

“Maybe but my point still stands. Just go talk to him.” 

“Fine but only because he should be drinking something he actually enjoys.” 

“And to flirt.” James replied. Bruce just whacked the side of his head as he passed to get out from behind the counter. 

“Hey Spoole.” The younger man jumped slightly, green eyes looking up at Bruce from under the hat. 

“Hi Bruce.” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure?” 

“Do you like your coffee black?” At the question Spoole went bright red and start to stutter out an answer. 

“Y-yeah, it’s great.” Wow he was a terrible liar. Bruce just gave him a knowing look. “Okay no not at all.” Bruce chuckled.

“So why do you order it every time? We have other coffee’s you know? Or teas?” The blush that had begun to fade came back in full force and Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the sight of a flustered Spoole. 

“Well- I. Urm.” Sean fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t really know what any of the fancy one are, black coffee just seemed the easiest and I walk past here every day and it looks so nice in here so I started coming in but then I didn’t know what to order and then I kind of just got stuck with this.” He spoke quickly as if he was trying to let out his embarrassment all out in one fell swoop.

“You’re cute when you flustered.” Bruce internally smacked himself but kept up his calm exterior. It was worth it just to see him flustered again at the compliment. “How about this? I’ll talk you through all the coffees and teas we have and see if we can find you another drink. One you can actually enjoy if you want to come in here so badly.” 

“No it’s fine, you got to work and I don’t want to bother you or get you in trouble.” 

“No bother. The shop is pretty quiet now, James can work the counter and Joel isn’t here yet to yell at me.” Bruce smile at him, hoping to convince him. 

“Okay then.”   
For the next hour or so Bruce went through all the coffees, explaining that a latte was almost like a warm coffee milkshake, espressos are worst than black coffee and cappuccinos were covered in chocolate sprinkled foam. The coffee talk quickly moved on to Spoole explaining that he was an intern working at an editing company but he only did the afternoons which is why he was in almost every morning. They chatted for a good hour about anything that came up. Spoole giggled at each of Bruce’s stupid jokes and it spurred him on to do more. It wasn’t until Joel came in for his shift that Bruce realised he was still at work and should probably actually do some. 

“Sorry Spoole, the bossman is here and I better actually look like I’m working.” 

“Of course, sorry about taking up your time.” 

Bruce laughed at his apology. “Don’t say sorry, I got to spent an hour of my work day chatting to an incredibly cute guy, never be sorry for that.” He winked at Spoole watching him flush red and went straight behind the counter. 

“Done flirting now Bruce?” 

“I wasn’t flirting Joel, I was educating him on coffee.” 

“Of course. Just like you didn’t flirt with that waitress the other day.” 

“Shut up Joel.” Joel chuckled. Just then James pop in from the backroom.

“Oh you work here still then?” Bruce rolled his eyes. 

“Sneaking off to the backroom to text Adam again?” 

“Yes actually, he’s bringing lunch in at 12. I was going to ask you if you wanted anything from Chipotle but never mind.” Bruce pouted a bit at the man. “I’m joking, you want your usual?” 

“Burrito with everything!” 

“I know your order, you don’t do variation. Joel?” 

“Nope, I’ve got a salad.” Joel replied cheerily. 

“Ooo so exciting. Anyway what were you guys talking about?”

“Bruce flirting with his new boy toy.” 

“I already told you, I wasn’t flirting.” 

“Did you tell the Ewok joke?” James asked, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

“Yeah?” 

“Then you were flirting.” Joel nodded enthusiastically in agreement behind James. Bruce just ignored them, moving to empty the dishwasher. A few minutes went by and Sean appeared at the counter. Joel kicked Bruce’s leg from where he was crouched on the floor. 

“Ow what was that for?” 

“Lover boy’s here.” Joel replied quietly with a jerk of his head towards where Sean was standing. 

“Shit.” Bruce straightened up and tried to seem suave. “Hi Spoole.” 

“Hey Bruce. I’ve got to go to work now but I wanted to thank you for earlier.” He smiled at that. Sean returned his smile. Bruce thought that the man in front him smiling at him just might be the most adorable sight on this planet. 

“No problem, hopefully you can order something you like tomorrow.” 

“I’m going to try a latte.” Sean grinned excitedly. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye.” Bruce leaned on the counter, a little bit wistfully, watching Sean leave the shop. 

“Wow way to look cliche right now.” 

“Whatever Joel” Straightening back up he walked over to where Sean sat to wipe down the table. On the table was a small scrap of paper. 

‘Bruce, 

Here’s my number, text me sometime?

Spoole :)’

Bruce smiled down at the paper with the phone number attached to it. And here he was thinking that it would take him weeks to get his number after taking two months to learn his name. He pocketed it quickly before Joel or James saw. He didn’t need to give them more fuel.

Maybe he would ask him out for coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I have a few other ideas for this au so give me feedback so I know people would actually want it.


End file.
